one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylo Ren vs Captain America (Star Wars vs Marvel)
Kylo Ren vs Captain America One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 14 ' ' Kylo watched the stars. He was finishing, what his grandfather had started. But that puny filthy jedi, Rey. She had to ruin everything! No one else can be that annoying! “Sir! We have been intruded by some guy with a shield! He is killing many Stormtroopers, sir!” said a Stormtrooper. “Leave him to me. I will destroy him!” said Kylo as he walked over to Captain. “Why did you come here.” said Kylo to Captain. “That is classified. But one thing for sure, you are going to stop or die.” said Captain America. “Hate to break your spirits Captain, but that is not going to happen.” said Kylo as he forced his lightsaber to him. “You made the wrong choice.” said Captain as he readied his shield. ' ' LIVE AND LET DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Kylo quickly forced Captain to Kylo, and smashed his lightsaber into Captain’s shield. “What? Is this some sort of magic?!” said Captain. “It’s called the force. Go to hell.” said Kylo as he kicked Captain in the stomach, and then forced Captain into a wall. Captain then chucked his shield at Kylo, but Kylo forced the shield back at Captain. ' ' 50… ' ' Captain grabbed the shield and ran at Kylo. Captain punched Kylo into the air, and then chucked his shield at Kylo. The shield hit Kylo in the face, and then Captain kicked Kylo to the ground. Kylo got up, and Captain quickly smashed his shield into Kylo’s face. “I thought you were stronger than this!” said Captain. “I AM!” said Kylo as he forced Captain into the ground. ' ' 40… ' ' Kylo grabbed Captain by the neck and smashed him to the ground and up into the air. Kylo then sliced his lightsaber at Captain, but Captain dodged it and landed on the ground. Captain chucked his shield at Kylo, and then ran at him. Kylo got whacked by the shield. Kylo was stunned. ' ' 30… ' ' Captain grabbed Kylo and drop kicked him into the wall. Captain then grabbed Kylo by the neck and started squeezing. “I don’t usually kill, but I will this time.” said Captain as he squeezed harder at Kylo’s neck. Kylo forced his lightsaber into his hands, and then sliced Captain America’s left arm off. Captain screamed in pain. ' ' 20… ' ' Kylo then ran at Captain. Kylo punched Captain in the face, and then forced Captain into the air. Kylo then kicked Captain in the stomach, and forced Captain into the wall. “Why don’t you kill me now?” said Captain. “I want you to feel pain…. Before I kill you.” said Kylo as he ran at Captain. ' ' 10… ' ' Captain got up and smashed his shield into Kylo. Captain then kicked Kylo into the air, and kicked him into the wall. Kylo got up and forced Captain to him. Once Captain was in reach, Kylo kicked Captain into a wall, and then forced Captain to him again. Kylo then sliced off Captain’s head, and then stabbed his heart with a lightsaber. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kylo grabbed Captain America’s shield as a souvenir, and then walked away. ' ' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS KYLO REN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Star Wars vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees